First Date
by Vampire Reader
Summary: Nearly 12-years-old in September of 1932, Mick is a healthy red-blooded American boy living in Depression era Los Angeles. He wants to get cozy with a cute girl. In the meanwhile, figures lurking in the shadows discuss different plans for him.


First Date

Nearly 12-years-old in September of 1932, Mick makes plans any healthy red-blooded American boy living in Depression era Los Angeles would make. He wants to get cozy with a cute girl. In the meanwhile, figures lurking in the shadows discuss quite different plans for his future. All the players are from the show except for Mick's date, but she gave me permission to use her name.

He hated to use the streetcar for a date, but he didn't have money for a taxi. It wasn't like his dad would let him drive the old Ford. They were lucky to have a car at all considering. Most of Mick's friend's fathers didn't own a car. After the Crash, he was lucky his father was working at all by the Fall of 1932. He'd earned a couple of dollars doing odd jobs, mowing lawns and stuff. It was enough to ask the lovely Ronnette out for a date. He didn't want her to think he couldn't show her a good time.

When he first asked her, her mother said no; that they were much too young. The only way they would be allowed to go out is if they group-dated. Mick agreed to ask Ray, his best friend. Fortunately, the theater was just one streetcar fare down Wilshire Boulevard, and Ray's dad would pick the foursome up after the movie. It wasn't as though he'd have a chance to get Ronnette alone anyway. Ray, Mick's best friend, had laid it out. "Why not let my dad drive us both ways and save on the streetcar?"

"We'd feel older, not like kids with one of our dads driving. The girls would have more respect for us. We could get more out of them."

"Come on; we _are_ kids," Ray said, but Mick was adamant that he wanted to impress Ronnette with his maturity. "We're supposed to be interested in sports."

"Yeah, but the Series is over and basketball didn't start yet. There's nothing on the radio this Saturday. Ronnette's been giving me the eye. I wanna see how far she'll let me go." Ray sighed, shaking his head. "Who you gonna ask?"

Ray rolled his eyes. As if he would ever ask anyone but Lila. They'd been mooning over each other since 2nd grade.

"Just make sure Lila says yes so I can tell Ronnette's mother. It's the only way she'll let her come. We'll pick up the girls around three at Ronnette's and then walk to Wilshire to catch the Red Line to the Realto. Dracula is playing there."

"We already saw that," Ray said.

"Yeah, but I've got my reasons. Ronnette hasn't seen it yet." He winked to Ray.

"So?"

Mick pushed his fingers through his curly hair. "You just ask Lila tomorrow at school. I'll firm things up with Ronnette. It'll be good."

Ray smiled. "Tell me again why you want to see Dracula. We saw it when it first came out a year ago. It was creepy. Drinking blood. Monsters."

"I've got it all figured out. The girls will get scared and practically jump into our laps. We can comfort them and feel them up at the same time."

Ray turned beet red. "That's no way to treat a lady and Lila is a lady. At least she's going to be. I'm going to marry her."

Mick chuckled. "What? In 10 years? Anyway, I've had my eye on Ronnette for a while now. Let's see how she feels about being comforted."

"Mick. Do you know where your brain is? I'll tell you. It's in your…"

Mick threw his head back and laughed so he never heard what Ray said, even though he had an idea. He waved, then turned for home. As he ran down the block to his own house, he was thinking about how he was going to ask the pretty girl of his dreams to be his date.

It was dark when they exited the theater. "Come on, Ronnette," Mick was urging. "The double feature lasted longer than I thought, but we still have time for an ice-cream soda. There's no school tomorrow. We'll call Ray's father to pick us up."

They walked slowly through the departing crowd, Ronnette leaning into Mick. He was tall and she was short, but he had his arm around her back as if she couldn't walk without his support.

"Well, it was scary," Ronnette said. "The Mummy was worse. I hated it when you think the monster is dead and he puts his hands right through the door and cracks someone's neck. I jumped out of my seat."

"I noticed," Mick said, squeezing her arm. "That would take super strength, but it looked like fun, didn't it?"

"It was even worse when he was under the leaves and he suddenly sat up," Lila said. "I practically died of fright." That was a good scene, Mick thought. He might try that trick to scare someone on Halloween. All it would take was a little careful planning.

"Good thing I was there to save you," said Ray, kissing his date's cheek.

"What did they use for the blood?" Ronnette asked. "It looked so real,"

"Tomato juice or ketchup?" Ray offered.

"Well, it's in black and white, so they don't have to worry about the color," Mick said.

"I know someone who works in Hollywood. He said they use chocolate syrup. I wouldn't mind licking that off your neck, Ronnette." He arched one eyebrow and grinned.

Ronnette looked far too serious for his light tone. "It's still creepy. Imagine having to live on blood. Imagine getting staked. That would be awful."

"What? You're feeling sorry for the vampire now? Remember, they're the monsters," Mick said. "I'll protect you if a big, bad vampire comes by and thinks you look tasty. Come on. Let's get that ice cream soda."

The kids didn't notice the tall, sandy haired man with the beautiful dark-haired woman until they nearly bumped into them. "Sorry," Mick said.

"Don't worry about it," said the youngish looking man. The couple turned to watch the young people cross the street to the ice cream parlor. "See, I told you," the man said to his companion. "It means nothing to them. It's simply a source of entertainment. Bela Lugosi did a credible job considering the script, but they'll never believe vampires actually exist."

"I hope you're right, Josef," said the woman. "I like the looks of the tall boy. He has something special about him."

"You shouldn't look that way at children, Coralline," Josef said.

The woman smiled. "Maybe you're right, but still. I think I'm going to keep my eye on that one and watch him while he grows up. I like his attitude. There's definite potential there."

"Give him time to mature. It'll be about twenty years before he's ready for you. You have all the time in the world," said Josef. "You'll look twenty forever."

"True," said Coralline. "Thanks for the movie. It's always a good idea to know what the human population thinks of us." The limousine pulled up for them. Coraline took one last look at the tall boy and got into the car.


End file.
